


They Had No Idea

by Agentzorel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, And angst, Bisexual! Kara, F/F, F/M, Fluff, SUPERFLASH FOR THE WIN, Superflash - Freeform, boy do I love angst so get ready, but they don't know the other has powers, mentioned/past Supercorp, not so much of it in the first chapter tho, powers, roommates au, same for Westallen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11806320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentzorel/pseuds/Agentzorel
Summary: Kara Danvers is looking for a new apartment and Barry Allen is looking for a new roommate. Trouble happens as they both try and keep their identities a secret.Basically my take on the "A superhero story where the villain and the superhero are roommates and they keep making excuses to each other about why they are out all the time and they stitch each other up after battles but neither has any idea the other is their nemesis and they keep having to lie to each other about why they are covered in bruises. Plot twist: They're also attracted to each other." Tumblr promptThe only difference being they aren't enemies.





	1. They Had No Idea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovinfandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovinfandom/gifts).



> So I randomly had this idea and almost died of feels. So then I told my good friend Bekah (lovinfandom) about it and they too almost died. So I hope you like this.

Kara had been dreading this day since she made the appointment last week. She checked her phone to make sure she was heading to the right place.

CC Jitters - 12:30  
-Barry

Kara was driving to Central City to meet this dude and hopefully be his new roommate. Kara hardly drove anywhere, but Alex had said it would be a little suspicious if she appeared and left out of nowhere. So Winn had agreed to let her borrow his car as long as she treated it like it was a newborn puppy - extra carefully. Central City is 35 minutes away from National City. Just enough distance to hopefully avoid her. The whole reason Kara was looking for a new roommate and apartment was because her girlfriend - ex-girlfriend had kicked her out after she found out Kara was Supergirl. Kara had thought Lena would understand, but it turns out she had a real problem with the fact that Kara lied to her. For a year and a half exactly. Even though she understood, it still hurt like hell. So Kara decided to move 35 minutes away even if it meant leaving all her friends and family. They all understood but were still really sad about her moving away. Kara entered the city limits of Central City and was focusing on finding Jitters when she passed Star Labs and got goosebumps. It was just so creepy looking and the horror stories she had heard about the people that were affected were awful. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts of the explosion that she nearly missed Jitters. She parked Winn's car and got out. Kara quickly looked down to make sure she still looked nice and neat. Barry had sent her a photo of himself so she could locate him when she got there. Kara had to admit he was mildly attractive. Kara walked in and stood by the door for about a minute before she located Barry. He was sitting near the back with a short hispanic man. So she walked over. Kara just happened to overhear the tail end of their conversation.

"Barry are you out of your mind? She could be a murderer for all we know. Why won't you let me just do a tiny background check?"

"Cisco..."

Kara chose that moment to introduce herself.

"Excuse me, are you Barry Allen?"

"Uh, yeah." Barry said at the same time that Cisco said, "Who's asking?"

Cisco was giving Kara a once-over while Barry glared at him.

"Oh, I'm Kara Danvers. I'm here to see you about being roommates." Kara then turned to Cisco and smiled, "I'm not a murderer." She said then paused and sighed, "Unless you count that one time my roommate's best friend was giving me crap." Cisco's eyes went wide and Barry started laughing.

"Cisco, go away now." Cisco got up and ran away while Kara laughed. 

She then turned to Barry and stuck out her hand, "Kara Danvers."

"Barry Allen." They shook hands.

Barry and Kara sat down and a waitress came by.

"What would you like?"

"The Flash." Barry answered.

"I'll have the same please." Barry decided to start asking Kara questions.

"So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a reporter for Catco Worldwide Media. In the case that I'm able to move out here I've worked out a deal so that I can work from Central City as long as I drive in to the office once a week. So that's good."

"My fi... acquaintance was a reporter and liked it a lot." Kara was curious about that little slip up but decided it probably wasn't the best time to ask about it.

"So, Kara, tell me about yourself."

"Well, I was adopted when I was 13 by the Danvers."

"Wait. You're adopted? What happened." Kara decided to omit the truth than outright lie.

''I'm not entirely sure." Kara looked down to her lap so Barry wouldn't notice the tears forming in her eyes. "They said I experienced a huge trauma and it was normal not to be able to remember what happened. I can't remember anything that happened in my life before I turned 13. All that I do know is that whatever happened, it caused my entire family to die."

The waitress brought them their drinks. Kara cleared her throat and looked up. Barry's eyes were filled with what could be described as sympathy. Kara took a drink and immediately regretted it. She coughed.

"Golly. What is in that?" Kara said trying to clear her throat. Barry was laughing so hard he snorted his drink up his nose. So now they were both trying to recover from their drink mistakes while everyone else in Jitters was silently judging them. They both finally recovered and just started laughing.

"What's with the throwback to the 1930s? And 6 shots of espresso." 

"Who needs that much espresso?!"

"People who are really tired?"

"Well anyway, when I was little I used to watch a lot of older musicals."

"Really? What's your favorite?"

"Definitely the Wizard of Oz. It just has so many happy memories. It was the first one I ever watched."

"Mine has to be Singing in the Rain. I used to watch it on rainy days with my mom."

"Used to? Why don't you anymore?" Kara noticed a flicker of hurt pass over his eyes before she realized it may not have been a great thing to ask.

"Well my Mom was murdered when I was 11 and my Dad was falsely accused for it. So I went to live with Joe and his daughter." Barry looked really sad so Kara attempted to lighten the mood.

"Well look at us - just a couple of strays." Barry cracked a smile at that.

He then cleared his throat and said in a mock serious tone, "So Miss Danvers what brings you to Central City?"

"Well Mr. Allen," Kara said mocking Barry just a tad bit, "My ex-girlfriend kicked me out of our apartment after some complications."

There was something strange about Barry's expression that worried Kara.

"Are you not okay with me liking girls? Cause if you're not I totally understand."

Barry snapped out of his trance. "No Kara that's not it! I'm totally fine with ladies loving ladies." Barry rushed to get that out not wanting to offend Kara.

"Ok."

They both went quiet after that for about a minute.

"So you've been asking me all these questions so I think it's only fair that I get to ask you some."

"That's fair" Barry said with a grin.

"What do you do for a living?''

"I'm a forensic scientist for the Central City Police Department."

"That sounds pretty cool."

"Yeah it is. I get to poke around all the metahuman crime scenes." Barry had this huge grin on his face which immediately fell when Kara asked her next question.

"Why are you suddenly looking for a roommate?"

"My fiancé died."

"Oh my god Barry, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. I guess. It happened three months ago and I couldn't bring myself to go back to our apartment so I sold it and bought a new one. My friends recommended I get a roommate. So here we are."

Kara took another sip of her god awful drink while Barry looked like he was thinking.

"Well Kara, if you would like it, I would love to have you as my new roommate." He finished with a huge smile. Kara shot out of her chair and gave Barry a bone crushing hug without using her powers.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Kara you are welcome. Do you want to meet make here in like three hours so we can look at the apartment?"

"Sure. I'll see you later Barry Allen."

"Later, Kara Danvers."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

(At Star Labs)   
"Cisco, I really like this one. She seems like she would be a good fit..."

"But?"

"But I want to make sure I'm not missing anything. She seems too perfect."

"Sooooo? Background check?" Barry nodded his head with confirmation.

"Background Check."

"Yass I love doing these cause they usually bring up dirt." Cisco said with a little to much enthusiasm for Barry's taste. "Let's see here, Kara Elle Danvers age 24: she attended William McKinley High School then transferred to Middle High her sophomore year. Worked as Cat Grant's assistant for two years before getting promoted to a reporter. Now to the real dirt." Cisco attempted to pop his knuckles but only ended up wincing in pain. "This looks like a really sketchy adoption certificate dated from when she would have been 13."

"What makes it so sketchy?"

"Well, just now when I researched the agency I found that they closed not even a month after Kara was adopted and hers was the only adoption they handled."

"That's a little weird but it could just be a coincidence?" Cisco gave Barry a yeah right look.

"That's weird."

"What is?"

"There are no records of her from before she was 13."

"Oh. That. She explained that to me." Barry gave a don't ask look to Cisco.

"Okay then. everything else looks clean. So you're clean my boy." Cisco got up from his computer and patted Barry on the back. "You've found a keeper Barry."

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Kara was so excited about getting the apartment she could barely stand the drive back to National City. She was grinning from ear to ear and jamming out to Winn's broadway soundtracks. She was hardly paying attention to anything, so when the car in front of her suddenly braked she barely managed to not hit them. Kara like everyone else stepped out of their cars to see what was wrong. Her eyes immediately widened and she grabbed her phone. Two rings before - "Danvers."

"Alex there is an alien emergency right outside the city. Potential civilian casualties. I can't risk changing into the suit, but I am wearing all black so I could pass for a DEO agent."

"Kara DO NOT engage until we get there, but try to evacuate the civilians."

"10-4" Kara hung up and started yelling at everyone to leave their stuff and run. She started running closer to the alien and noticed a mother and her two children stuck on the wrong side of the alien. She got to the mother and put herself between them and the alien. When they got around it Kara noticed the DEO chopper gaining on the scene. The chopper lowered a ladder and the first person out was Alex. She slid down the ladder and tossed Kara a gun.

"No powers. J'onn's orders. It's too risky this is being televised." Kara nodded her head once before she and Alex turned to the alien. They started closing in on it and shooting while two more agents did that from the opposite side.

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>

Barry was back at Star Labs with Cisco and Caitlin. They were at the TV talking while Barry was sitting at one of the desks. They suddenly got quiet. So Barry walked toward them and heard, "This just in from National City, an alien attack on the freeway." Barry watched the screen and saw what looked to be feds shooting down the alien. That was until th camera zoomed in and Barry and Cisco's jaws dropped.

"Barry I hate to tell you this, but your new roommate is an absolute badass." Cisco said smirking.

Kara was standing, gun at her side, with another female agent while the alien was being air-lifted away.

"Oh. My. God."


	2. Our association Could Be The Death of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to the wonderful person that is @lovinfandom for listening to my ideas and helping me brainstorm and keeping me motivated to write this chapter. Love you darlin'

Kara was still on a high after taking down that alien without using her powers. She didn't know why, but it just made her feel good that she could still be a badass without using any of her powers. Kara watched the alien get airlifted out of the vicinity while standing next to Alex. Kara leaned over just a little so no one else would notice.

"You wanna move out of the range of those cameras so I can fly us back to the DEO?"

"Hell yes. I don't wanna get stuck in all this traffic."

<><><>

Kara landed with a thump on the DEO balcony and Alex jumped off her back. They walked down to the command center and Kara was immediately ambushed by Winn. 

"Where's the car, Kara?"

"Winn, chill. I left it at the site, but I sent Vasquez to go pick it up."

"Karrrrrraaaa." Winn whined.

"Winn. It's just a car. It and your questionable music selection can always be replaced.

"Hey! Don't knock Newsies. That Jeremy dude is an amazing singer."

"Whatever Winn."

"Supergirl!" Kara turned around to see J'onn's face. She thought she was about to get yelled at for some reason or another when he gave her the biggest grin she had ever seen from him. "Good job! Looks like training without using your powers paid off."

"Does this mean I get a hug?"

"No. At least not while we're in the DEO."

"So later?"

"Sure. At your goi... UMPH!'' J'onn got an elbow to the ribs from Alex that left Kara confused.

"Even though I do hate training and fighting without my powers I'm glad I did it and I love the feeling it gives me." Kara looked at the clock that hangs on the wall of the DEO.

"Shoot! I'm going to be late. I don't have the time to drive. I'm gonna have to fly. I'll be home by 6:30, I promise Alex!"

"You better. It's sister's night."

J'onn and Alex watched Kara fly out of the DEO.

"How did you know she'd get the apartment?"

"Sisters always know J'onn. And hey thanks for almost giving away the surprise." Alex hit J'onn over the head and walked away.

<><><>

Barry still couldn't get over the fact that his new (completely badass) roommate had taken down an almost 11 foot alien. It was even harder to believe when he saw her walking very fast down the sidewalk in a cardigan. A freaking cardigan. The person who was wielding a gun less than three hours ago was wearing a cardigan. He found it mildly hysterical and cracked a mile wide grin just before she made it to him.

"Sorry if I was a little late, I got caught up."

"I would imagine taking down an eleven foot alien would qualify as getting caught up." Kara went deathly pale and muttered something along the lines of "Alex is so gonna kill me." Barry just laughed. "Don't worry Kara. It's not like I'm going to say we can't be roommates anymore. If anything it's swaying me to want you around even more. You'll be able to protect me which is something my friends will definitely be happy about." Kara giggled and gave a sunny Danvers smile.

"Do you have a habit of getting into trouble, Mr. Allen?"

"It's possible." Barry and Kara were both smiling like idiots before Barry broke out of it. "So the apartment is this way."

"Right. I'm really excited about seeing it!''

"So Kara."

"So Barry."

"How long have you majored in badassery?'' Kara chuckled.

"Almost three years."

"Dang. Are you a part time FBI agent or something?"

"Something like that, yeah. My sister has been working for them for maybe 8 years and I kinda got roped into it. But I really enjoy it. I've made some amazing friends, amazing memories, and I get to feel like a badass every day."

"Am I allowed to ask who 'them' is?"

"You can ask, but if I told you I'd have to kill you." Barry laughed then saw the look Kara was giving him.

"You're not joking are you?"

"Not even a little bit."

"Well then."

They had been walking for maybe 2 more minutes and just talking when Barry suddenly stopped and said, "Here we are." 

Kara looked up and was amazed. It was even prettier than the pictures Barry had shown her. They walked in and got in an elevator that took them up to their floor. The apartment had a loft like layout except the previous owners had renovated it to where there were two closed off bedrooms. There was only one bathroom which could potentially be a problem, but she didn't care. It was all too perfect.

"Oh my god. I love it!"

Barry was grinning, "I figured you could have that room since it has a bigger closet and is closer to the bathroom."

"I would like that. Thanks."

Barry and Kara explored the apartment and the complex, which much to Kara's joy had a pool and rooftop garden. When they got back they sat down on the sofa Barry had bought.

"How long have you been moving stuff in?"

"I started moving the larger stuff in three days ago and I'm going to bring all my other stuff in tomorrow."

"Well I was planning on packing all my stuff up tonight and moving in tomorrow. If that's okay with you?"

"Kara it's now your apartment too. Do whatever you want."

"Thanks!" Kara said grabbing her purse. "I've gotta get back to National City. My sister is expecting me. Bye Barry!" Kara closed the door.

"Bye Kara." Barry turned around and started unpacking stuff from his boxes.

<><><>

It was exactly 6:30. Kara had booked it to get back before now because not even Supergirl wanted to be on the wrong side of Alex Danvers' wrath. Kara was pretty sure she broke the sound barrier more than once and topped her highest speed at at least mock 5. Kara was running up the stairs going two at a time, when she noticed she felt slower than normal. She brushed it of because she DID NOT want to be late to what sounded like an impromptu sisters' night from the way Alex made it sound like such a big deal. She ran down her hallway and made it to her door. No light was coming from under the door. Great! She got here before Alex. Kara went to unlock her door and found that it wasn't locked. That was weird, Kara was almost 100% sure she had locked it before she left this morning. Oh well. Alex must have come to get something really quick and forgot to lock the door when she left. Kara opened her door slowly and turned on the lights. There was a banner hanging from her ceiling that read "Congrats on the apartment Kara!" 

"How sweet they are throwing me a going away party." Kara thought. "Where are they then?"

Kara's question was answered when she saw a hand poking out from behind her couch. Kara walked over and gasped when she saw James, Winn, Maggie, and J'onn's unconscious forms. Kara hurriedly checked their pulses and all of them were still alive and stable.

"Where's Alex!" Kara said frantically while searching for her sister. She then heard someone talking softly. 

"Kara. Kara, I'm over here." 

Kara practically ran to where she heard the voice. Alex was laying on the floor beside her bed. She looked like she had been fighting someone. All bruised. Kara knelt down and grabbed both sides of Alex's face and tilted her head so she was looking at her.

"I'm here Alex. I'm here." Alex looked like she was fighting hard to stay conscious. "Alex what happened?"

"Kara... you ne..." Alex took a shaky breath, "You need to get out of here."

"Why? I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Bad...guy...here. Leave now." Kara's eyes widened.

"Alex who's here?" By this point Kara was very frantic. Alex gulped and was trying to keep her eyes open.

"Ca....." Alex passed out before she could finish. Kara tried to x-ray Alex to make sure nothing was wrong. It kept flickering but nothing looked wrong. Kara stood up and was walking towards her door when she felt the barrel of a gun press against her back and stopped.

"Tsk, tsk. Where do you think you're going Miss Danvers?"

Kara didn't answer, just turned around and threw her fist at their face. Kara's eyes widened when he caught her fist and didn't even flinch in the slightest. Crap. No powers. She must have blown them out by flying so fast. He twisted her arm until she was kneeling on the floor with her arms pinned behind her. Hank and Alex had taught her so many moves to get out of this kind of situation, but none of them were working.

"If you'd stop squirming this would be a lot simpler."

"Well good thing I don't intend to make this simple for you."

"Feisty. I like it. I might just want to keep you." He caressed her cheek and Kara tried to pull away. The door opened.

"There you are. What took you so long?"

"Why so impatient Snart? I'm here that's what matters. You're lucky, I would have loved to have to deal with this one." The man who Kara was guessing was some sort of partner to this Smart guy lifted up her face so they were looking at each other.

"Such a pretty one." He smiled. Kara spat in his face. "You Bitch!" He slapped Kara's face and even though she knew she had lost her powers she was still surprised that she could actually feel it.

"Okay that's enough. Time to move." Start brought his gun down and hit her head. Kara crumpled to the ground.

Mick Rory and Leonard Snart grinned as they picked up Kara and thought about the excellent bait she'd make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I would really appreciate feedback cause I'm not sure what I think about this chapter. Also if you have anything you'd like to see, I'll do my best to incorporate it. I'm already planning on doing something that someone recommended. Love you all come yell at me on social media!
> 
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_  
> Tumblr - @agent-zor-el


	3. This Could Lead to Hatred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am so sorry this is a day late! I had a family emergency and couldn't write this weekend. I have been writing like a mad woman trying to get this chapter up. Just a quick warning there is a part where someone's clothes are taken off with force, but it doesn't lead to anything.

Kara came back to her senses and immediately noticed three things. One, she had definitely been moved somewhere cold and damp. Two, she was sitting in a chair with her arms and legs tied to it with a blindfold covering her eyes. And three, these dudes were absolute assholes. Kara had been taught enough by the DEO to know that in these situations it was better to stay still and see what you could learn while your kidnappers thought you were unaware. So Kara controlled her breathing and listened.

"Snart, I still don't understand why we took this one. She seems like an innocent."

"She knows him." Kara had no idea who they were referring to when Snart said 'him.' "And besides, you're just saying that cause you want in her pants."

Kara recoiled and that's what gave her away. She heard silence and then footsteps echoing on the damp surface walking towards her. Her blindfold was ripped off and after she'd adjusted to the light (or lack of light) she fixed her assailants with a look cold enough to kill.

"Well, well, Miss Danvers. How long have you been aware?" Snart sneered.

"Long enough."

"There is that feistiness I love so much." Rory stroked her face and Kara swore she vomited a little.

"Who were you referring to when you said 'him?'" Snart and Rory's eyes went wide with surprise.

"Oh this is an interesting turn of events." Snart said. Rory stepped back and Snart started circling her chair. Kara followed him with her eyes and there was no access to any sunlight wherever she was. So she was definitely not getting her powers back anytime soon.

"You see Miss Danvers, there is someone Mr. Rory," he paused and nodded towards Rory. "You had the pleasure of meeting Rory earlier if I'm correct?"

"The absolute pleasure." Kara hissed through her teeth.

"Well as I was saying Miss Danvers, there is someone Mr. Rory and I intend to lure here. We've been watching you and decided you would make excellent bait."

"Why would I be good bait? I'm assuming we're probably in Central City because I've heard both of your names among the most wanted and you two don't seem like the type smart enough to leave the city where they are wanted. I've only just moved here, so why would I be good bait?"

"Excellent question." Snart stopped circling her chair and leaned down in front of her so they were face to face. "You may not realize you know him, but he definitely knows you."

Kara was still so confused and it must have registered on her face because Snart just chuckled. Rory and Snart walked over to a table that had what looked like a computer hooked up to a video camera. Kara scoffed thinking that they honestly were so dumb. 'Don't they know most computers have webcams on them?' Kara thought. That when the realization of why the needed a video camera dawned on her. A ransom video. Kara's eyes went wide. Dang they were serious about this stuff. Kara tried to discreetly untie her hands from her chair, but she must have put too much weight on one side because the chair tipped over. It made a loud noise and Kara inwardly winced. Rory and Snart stomped over to where she was laying on the ground. Damn it. Rory cut the ropes connecting her to the chair. He then picked her up by her shirt collar and lifted her off the ground. Kara was cursing the fact that she didn't have her powers.

"Kara, Kara, Kara. We were gonna wait a little longer to do this, but you forced our hand prematurely. So when you're wishing you are dead, just remember you could have prevented this." Kara was legitimately scared. "Get ready for your camera debut Miss Danvers," Snart said before turning around and grabbing the camera.

<><><><><>

Barry was lounging around in the cortex. Laying back in his chair, feet on the desk. 

"Man get your feet off the table. Were you raised in a barn?" Cisco said walking in.

"No I was raised in Joe's house."

"No fun today are we?"

"Sorry. It's just been a slow day. CCPD and Flash wise. And whenever it's slow something bad always happens. I get this felling in my core and right now it's magnified tenfold."

"Don't worry. It's probably a fluke."

Just then all the screens flickered to Leonard Snart's face.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" Cisco gave him a sorry look and Caitlin came to stand with them from where she had been in the med bay.

"Flash."

"Snart."

"Man how'd you get smart enough to do this?"

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is that I've got someone the Flash cares about." Barry's eyes went wide and he did a mental head count. Cisco and Caitlin were with him, Wally was in Star City. That left... Joe.

"Snart I swear if you hurt Joe, I'll..."

"Wrong person Flashy boy." Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry all gave each other confused looks. Who else could it have been?

"If it's not Joe then who is it? Barry asked. Snart didn't need to answer because Barry heard the voice in the background.

"Hey! Don't touch me!" Barry's stomach dropped. Snart flipped the camera around and they saw Mick Rory holding Kara Danvers by the collar of her shirt with his hands roaming. Barry felt absolutely sick to his stomach.

"You see Flash, Mr. Rory and I would like a meeting with you, but it's very hard to get your attention. Did this do the trick?"

"Definitely. What do you want Snart?"

"Mr. Rory and I would like the freedom to do anything we want over the next three days without fear of punishment."

"Absolutely not."

"Well, then you've forced my hand. We're gonna give Miss Danvers here some time to cool off until you change your mind. Mick." Snart nodded his head at Mick. Mick then walked Kara over to a glass coffin. He then started to pull off her shirt. Kara started screaming at him to stop.

"Snart! Stop it! What is he doing?!" Barry yelled.

"He's helping her cool off."

Kara was resisting and trying to get out of Rory's grip. Barry guessed that he just got fed up with it cause he slapped Kara clean across the face. Kara was so surprised that she just let it happen. Rory stripped her down to just a tank top and her underwear. 

Barry heard Mick say to Kara, "I wish that could've happened under different circumstances." Barry wanted to yell and scream at him. Kara didn't deserve this. She was an innocent.

"Flash, every minute you wait to come meet us this tank will lower two degrees." Rory forced Kara into the clear coffin. While she did try to fight back, Rory was just too strong. "We'll put the starting temperature at 50 degrees Fahrenheit. Better hurry Flash the clock is ticking." 

Right before the footage cut out Barry heard Kara yell out, "I don't even know the guy! Why are you doing this!" And if Barry had thought his heart was broken before it definitely was after that. The footage cut out.

"Oh my god. That poor girl, she doesn't even know you're you."

"Don' you think I'm aware Caitlin?" Barry yelled. Caitlin flinched. "I'm sorry Caitlin. I didn't mean to yell, I'm just worried. She hasn't done anything wrong and she is still being hurt just because she knows me. And that's the real kicker cause she doesn't even know that the Flash and Barry Allen are the same person!"

"Well we need to come up with a plan fast because Kara doesn't have a lot of time." Cisco said.

In under two minutes the group came up with a plan, but that was still four degrees that Kara lost.

<><><><><>

Kara was so cold. She couldn't remember ever being this cold. And of course they had to take her clothes off so she had no way of keeping warm. There was no spare room for her to huddle up and try to preserve heat. These people truly were evil. Kara felt like she was losing consciousness. She had never really lost consciousness before so she wasn't sure. She heard a load crash then lots of yelling. It didn't matter though because there was a pretty light and she could see people. Was that? It was. In front of her stood Alure and Zor El with Astra. They were all smiling at her and she was smiling back. She started to run towards them. Kara was so happy. That was until she could hear someone yelling her name. She chose to ignore it. This was her family. Unfortunately, all of a sudden it felt like the floor was being pullout from under her and her family disappeared.

<><><><><>

Barry ran into the underground warehouse where they had tracked Snart and Rory. Turns out they weren't the geniuses that they thought they were. Snart and Rory tried to use their guns on him, but Barry dodged the beams. Eventually knocking them both out and running them to the waiting cop car. Barry ran as fast as he could back to Kara. He broke the seal on the coffin and pulled her out as quick as he could. She was so cold that it gave him chills as soon as he touched her.

"NO, NO, NO!" Barry yelled frantically. Kara had no pulse. He started doing CPR.

"NO. Kara you do not get to do this. You do not get to give up. I know you've had a hard life, believe me I know. But you have to keep going! Keep going for your sister, for me, for anyone that has ever loved you! COME ON!" Kara wasn't responding and Barry was crying. "COME! ON! KARA!" Barry pushed as hard as he could and suddenly Kara took a breath. And another. And another. Barry was so relieved that he didn't notice Kara was crying until she faced him.

"Where are they?"

''Who?" Before she could respond Kara passed out again, but was still breathing so Barry would call that a win. He picked her up and ran her back to Star Labs so she could warm up.

<><><><><>

Kara had been laying on the med bay bed for the past two hours. Caitlin had determined that she was asleep. Her vitals were good. Now they were just waiting on her to wake up. Kara suddenly shot up out of the bed and started pulling the wires from her body. She stood up and swayed almost falling until Caitlin caught her.

"Kara you're okay. You're at Star Labs."

"Why am I here? Am I dead?" Kara sounded very frantic.

"No you're not dead." Cisco said.

"Cisco? Does Barry know you work here?"

"Erm.... kind of I guess.'' Cisco looked very uncomfortable.

"You would've been dead if I hadn't gotten there when I did." Kara stepped right up to his face.

"You know what Flash? I wish you had let me die, because you made me lose them again." Anger was seething into Kara's voice. Barry had never seen someone with so much fury and loss in their eyes. "Thank you all for what you did, but goodbye. And Flash," Barry looked up at her, "I hate you. With all of my being, I hate you. And you should know that I am not a woman you want hating you." Kara stormed out and Barry was left staring at the place where Kara had been standing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again special thanks to @lovinfandom. Leave some constructive criticism in the comment along with ideas for future chapters. I'll try my best to work them in! Come yell at me on social media if you want
> 
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_  
> Tumblr - @agent-zor-el
> 
> With love <3


	4. Information Comes to Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so so sorry this chapter is late and I don't want to make excuses cause I know y'all don't care. I just had some stuff come up and couldn't write. But here it is now three days late. I hope you enjoy this chapter! <3

Barry was sitting on the couch in his and Kara's apartment pondering the events of the previous day. He was curious about what Kara meant when she said that she was not a woman he wanted hating him. Like yeah she works for a shady government type FBI agency, but it felt like she was implying something else. Barry was lost in thought until he heard the door unlock. He looked over to see an unfamiliar bald black man entering the apartment. He was about to get into fighting stance until he heard her voice.

"Guys let me through. If Barry see a bunch of people he doesn't know walk in first, he'll think he's getting attacked."

"Kar, I used a key. If I was going to attack him don't you think I would've kicked the door in or something?" The man joked and Kara gave him a look. Barry smiled at their interaction, but also felt a pang of jealousy he couldn't explain. Kara looked up and saw Barry staring at the group. He expected her to incinerate him with her eyes or something crazy like that after their interaction from yesterday. Instead he got one of the warmest smiles ever and it made his insides feel all warm and fuzzy.

"Hello Barry." He'd never seen a smile he loved so much.

"Kara." He was pretty sure he looked like a dork with the amount that he was smiling.

"Get a room you two." Barry looked around Kara to see a short female who had a look of irritation that matched Kara's sister's. He looked back up and Kara was blushing and he thought it was so cute that she got flustered like that. Kara's sister cleared her throat.

"Right, sorry. Barry, this is Winn, James, Maggie, and Alex." They all nodded at him in turn. Barry turned to Alex.

"I remember you from when you and Kara fought that alien." Barry realized almost as soon as he said it, that that situation was not a good one to bring up. Everyone's eyes turned to Kara and narrowed. He heard a chorus of "And you wonder why we don't tell you stuff." "Seriously Kara?" "How much does he know?" and "Come on little Danvers, just one time." 

"Okay then." Barry said awkwardly. "So what are you all doing here?" Kara looked grateful for the rescue.

"They wanted to see the apartment and they're going to help me move all my boxes in."

"Okay. Great! You're finally moving your stuff in!" Barry was very enthusiastic. 

"Yeah. I was going to yesterday, but then something came up." Kara received looks from everyone in the group. 'So her friends definitely know what happened.' Barry thought.

"Do you need help moving everything in?"

"I think we're good. There's five of us and only 20 or so boxes."

"Oh, ok well I'll be here if you need me." Barry sat back down as the group turned and left to get Kara's boxes. 'I couldn't see any bruises or any evidence that yesterday even happened. She must have covered them up with makeup I guess. At least her friends now and she's not trying to hide it from them.' Barry thought. The group came back up the stairs carrying 3 or 4 boxes each. Kara smiled at him as she walked through the living room to her bedroom and Alex was right behind her glaring at him. Kara, Alex, Maggie, James, and Winn all walked into Kara's room and shut the door. Barry heard muffled whispers. He didn't mean to eavesdrop, but he really wanted to know what warranted them closing the door and whispering. Barry quietly walked over to the door and put his ear to it.

"Kara what the hell even took you? I mean they managed to take down a trained agent, a NCPD officer, a vigilante, two aliens, and then Winn."

"Hey!"

"Sorry Winn." Alex said.

"They were just a couple of criminals trying to lure the flash into doing what they wanted." Kara explained.

"That's a lot of work to do just to get to you. Why not just grab someone random off the street?" James asked.

"I have no idea. Maybe they wanted a challenge. You all a certainly a challenge." There was a chorus of 'hey!" before Kara shushed them.

"Shush guys! Barry is right outside." Barry heard a bunch of sorry's. "We should at least be glad it was me they took and not some random person off the street. At least I can heal and I'm pretty sure no normal person could have survived that. I barely survived it."

"Kara why do you refuse to tell us the full story of what happened?"

"Because it's not relevant. And also cause I don't fully remember what happened." Kara mumbled the second part.

"Kara! That's the type of thing you tell people when you are laying in the Med Bay!"

"Well I'm sorry, Alex. It's not like it matters much. One hour under the sun lamps and I'm back to normal."

"She's got you there, Al."

"I know she does Mags." Alex sounded defeated. "Next time, because we all know that with our line of work there will be a next time, I would like to have the details."

"Yes mom." Kara jokingly said which received a pointed look from Alex. 

Barry could hear the group walking toward the door so he flashed to the couch and picked up a magazine so it seemed like he wasn't listening to their conversation. They all walked out of the room. Alex looked at Barry weird and the hair on the back of his neck stood up.

"I'm all moved in now. We're going to get some food, would you like to join us?"

"It's good that you're moved in, but I actually have to meet up with Cisco."

"Okay, well if you want anything at any time, just call me. Okay?"

"Okay. Thanks Kara."

Kara and her friends left and Barry was left to try and figure out all the information he had acquired. 'Her friends are obviously a very overpowered group. I mean a trained. agent, a NCPD officer, a vigilante, and two aliens. I wonder who is what. Why does Kara not consider herself a random person? Does she have healing powers? Is she a meta human?! It'd be pretty cool if she is. Kara doesn't remember some parts, so maybe she doesn't remember the part where she is supposed to hate the Flash.' Barry was hopeful. 'Why does she need sun lamps? What are they doing in their line of work that there is no doubt in their minds that this could happen again?' Barry got off the couch and headed to Star Labs to hopefully get Cisco to help with his questions.

<><><><><>

Barry flashed into the cortex and scared Cisco so much he fell out of his seat.

"We really need to put a bell on you, man!"

"But then I wouldn't be able to sneak up on the criminals?" Cisco gave Barry a look that communicated that he would enjoy Barry's death.

"What are you doing here? I didn't call you in?"

"No you didn't, but I need you to do some research and help me answer a few questions." Cisco turned around in his seat to face his computer.

"What are your questions?"

"Is there any trace of Kara Danvers possibly being in Central City the night of the explosion?"

"Why would you ask that? DO you think she's a meta human??! Oh god that'd be amazing! Y'all could be a super friends crime fighting unit! And it does help that she is smoking ho..."

"Cisco!" Barry was glaring daggers at Cisco.

"Okay. Let me look." Silence while Cisco looked. "I just ran facial recognition through all the traffic cameras in central city and no hits."

"Check credit cards under her name and see what she purchased that day. Maybe that could tell us where she was."

"Great idea. I never would have been able to think of that on my own." Cisco said sarcasm dripping from his tone.

"Cisco I can deal without the sarcasm." There was another moment of silence while Cisco checked Kara's credit cards.

"There was only one purchase on her card on the day of the explosion."

"Well what was it?"

"It's an order for Potstickers from a place called Noonans located in National City. Time stamped from two minutes before the explosion. Sorry dude. Most likely not a meta. Why'd you think she was?"

"I overheard a conversation she had with her friends today where she mentioned that she was not a random person off the street and made it seem like she had healing powers."

"I don't know what to tell you buddy. Any other questions?"

"They were also talking about their line of work and how dangerous it is. Any chance you can link Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers, Winn Schott, James Olsen, and Maggie Sawyer to anything shady?"

"I can try. It says here that Kara, James, and Winn all worked together at Catco for a period of time. There is record of Winn quitting, but no evidence of him ever applying for a new job. So he must have hired by the shady place. Did Kara ever mention anything else about the day we saw her fighting that alien?"

"She mentioned that her sister worked for some government agency and she kind of got roped into it." Cisco searched the internet for 'Shady government agencies.' 

"There is a widely accepted theory that an organization called the DEO exists. It's basically alien cleanup, now no one has ever been able to prove its existence. But if it's real, this should be our guy."

"It would explain how Kara and Alex knew how to take down that alien."

Everything in the cortex suddenly started beeping.

"Barry! There is a multiple car collision with a gas tanker on the freeway! Hurry!"

"On it!"

Cisco had Kara's Catco employee ID pulled up on the computer and the longer he looked at it the more he thought Kara reminded him of someone. He just couldn't think of who it was. So he ran her ID through facial recognition. The moment the new image popped up on Cisco's screen his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Right next to Kara's ID was a picture of the one and only Supergirl.

"HOLY SHIT!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to make this fic a slow burn, but one half of me is like MAKE THEM KISS ALREADY! and they other half is like no it is to early! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated! Come yell at me on social media!
> 
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_  
> Tumblr - @agent-zor-el


	5. Resentment is the Worst

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter

Kara was sitting in the med bay with Alex.

"So what are your plans for tonight?"

"Maggie is taking me to the Asian Dragon for dinner." Alex smirked knowing what was about to happen.

"Please bring me some potstickers, Alex!"

"Why should I?"

"Cause Central City has awful potstickers and you are going to my favorite potsticker place!"

"Incentive?"

"I will fly you and Maggie to Italy for vacation!"

"Deal!"

"Yes!" Kara cheered.

Alex and Kara were both grinning at each other until they heard J'onn yell 'SUPERGIRL!' and they ran out of the lab. Agents were running around. J'onn was standing beside Winn and staring straight at the monitors.

"What's happening J'onn?!"

"There is a multiple car collision with a gasoline tanker on the Central City freeway." Kara turned and flew out of the building.

<><><><><>

Barry was running around grabbing people out of cars and then running them 2 miles away from the tanker. He knew it would explode, but he didn't know how much damage the explosion would do. So Barry figured better safe than sorry when there were lives on the line. Barry was in the middle of pulling a lady and her son out of their car when he heard a thump in front of him. He looked up to see Supergirl running to the gas tanker.

"What's she doing here? This isn't her city. Oh well, never worked with her before, this should be fun."

Barry ran the woman and her son to where all the other people who had gotten stuck in the wreck were. He ran back to see Supergirl trying to blow the fire out.

"Having trouble?" Barry said trying to crack a joke because he had heard that Supergirl was a very sweet and joking person. So it shocked him when she answered him.

"You should have tried to blow out the fire first thing. And because you didn't, the fire is too big and I can't get it under control." Supergirl turned around and instead of seeing the sparkle in her eyes that everyone always talked about, all Barry saw was anger. Eerily it reminded him of someone, he just couldn't place it.

"I hope you got everyone, Flash, cause this thing is about to go up. I'd run away if I were you." Barry was so stunned he just stood there.

"Did you hear that?" Barry was confused why she was ask that.

"Uh, no?"

"Shhh." Supergirl looked around and then stopped when she found what she was looking for. "YOU IDIOT!" She flew up and over the tanker so fast he almost didn't see it. Barry ran around the tanker and saw Supergirl yanking a car door off. She climbed into the car. Supergirl came back out with her cape in her arms. Barry looked closer and saw she was carrying a baby.

"You idiot! Did you not check with those people to make sure they weren't missing and friends or family? Because of your mistake, this child could have died before they even got to do anything in life!"

"I can't believe..."

Just then the tanker exploded. Supergirl crouched down and used her body to shield the baby. The Flash was knocked back by the blast and hit his head hard. Once the explosion had ended Supergirl stood back up and tried to soothe the crying baby.

"Hey. Hey, everything is okay now. Let's go find your mother." Supergirl looked over and saw the Flash laying unconscious on the ground. "I'll be back for you." Supergirl flew up to look to where the Flash had stashed everyone. She found them and landed.

"Is anyone missing a baby?"

"I am!" A lady ran up to Supergirl and she looked like she'd been crying.

"Oh my God! Rebekah!" The woman grabbed her baby and held her tight. "Thank you so much! I heard the explosion and thought I'd never see my baby again." The woman gave Supergirl a hug. Supergirl gave the mother a smile and flew away. She landed right next to the Flash.

"Great. Now I have to deal with you. Good thing I know where your headquarters are." Supergirl picked him up and started flying towards Star Labs.

<><><><><>

Kara flew into the Cortex and dropped Barry on the floor.

"I found your idiot." She explained to Cisco and Caitlin.

"Supergirl? How'd you know where to bring him?" Kara didn't know what to say. She had been here as Kara Danvers, but never as Supergirl.

"My team did their research." Kara crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You have a team?!" Cisco asked excitably.

"What superhero doesn't have a team? Anyways that's not the point. Idiot here, was blown back by an explosion and hit his head fairly hard. He probably needs to be checked out."

"Can you put him on the table please?" Caitlin asked.

Kara picked him up and unceremoniously dumped him on the table. She received a weird look from Caitlin. Caitlin lifted each of his eyelids and shined a flashlight into both eyes.

"It looks like he was just knocked unconscious. Should be fine in a few minutes. Thank you Supergirl!"

"You're welcome." Kara turned and walked out of the cortex. While she was walking she heard Cisco calling for her.

"Supergirl!" She turned around. "Wow for someone with superheating, you are really hard to flag down." Cisco grinned but Kara just glared at him. "I just have a few questions for you if that's okay?"

"Shoot."

"Why were you calling Flash and idiot?"

"He almost caused a child's death just because he was too arrogant to check to make sure he had evacuated everyone."

"Fair enough. You mentioned having a team."

"Yes. What does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you happen to work for an organization called the DEO?"

"What if I did?" Kara took a threatening step closer to Cisco.

"Well I was just wondering if your team at the DEO was made up of Winn Schott, James Olsen, Maggie Sawyer, and Alex Danvers." When Cisco mentioned those names Kara flipped him onto his back and pinned him down with her arms.

"How do you know those names?!" Kara growled.

"Because you are Kara Danvers and you are connected to every single one of those people." Kara had become and eerie calm and huffed.

"How did you find out?"

"Facial recognition software can be a bitch. And the glasses don't really help."

"Alex always said that." Kara got off of Cisco and helped him up. "Listen here, Cisco. If you ever even think about telling anyone, The Flash will have to find a new tech guy and Barry will have to find a new best friend. Got it?"

"Got it." Kara continued down the hallway until she got outside and then she flew to the DEO so she could update everyone on the events on the freeway.

<><><><><>

When Kara walked into the apartment, she found Barry asleep on the couch. She smiled and tried her best to tiptoe to her room.

"Kara?" She winced.

"Sorry Barry I was trying not to wake you up." 

"I wasn't asleep. I hit my head at work today and I was just resting my eyes."

"Is there anything I could do to help?"

"Come sit with me?" Barry looked like a wounded puppy and Kara couldn't say no.

"How was work today? Other than hitting your head?" Kara asked.

"Well I met someone new who was working on the same crime scene I was. I had heard so many good things about them, so when they acted completely different I was a little disappointed."

"That always sucks."

"Yeah it does. How was work for you?"

"Well I got called into my 'other job' today and then had to deal with someone I am not particularly fond of."

"Well since we both had sucky days, Why don't we watch the best feel-good show."

"Which is?" Kara asked.

"Glee." Barry smirked. 

"I would have never pegged you for a gleek, Barry Allen." Kara was giggling.

"Hush up and watch the show."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is one of the shortest chapters I've wrote so far and I also feel like it's the worst so far. Oh well. Criticism is greatly appreciated. Love y'all. Come yell at me on Social Media
> 
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_  
> Tumblr - @agent-zor-el


	6. Heartbreak Could Be This Destructive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't been able to update!! Some crap came up with school that was important and I wasn't able to update. But I promise I'm going to try to update more often now. To make up for the fact that I haven't been able to update, here is the longest chapter I've ever made!

Joe and Barry were at Jitters eating lunch and talking about the meta of the week.

"So let me get this straight, her name is Peek-a-Boo and she just disappears and reappears at will? Man these metas just keep getting weirder and weirder." Joe chuckled.

"Her powers are a little more complicated than that, but yeah that's the gist of them. By the way Team Flash sends their love. You haven't been to the lab in a while."

"Barry, I really want to be there to help you and the team, but I just can't. There are too many memories there that would just make this whole thing worse."

"I understand Joe. It's hard for me too. Heck I bought a new apartment because I couldn't deal with all the pain and memories surrounding our shared one."

"Which reminds me, how is your roommate? What are they like?" Joe asked trying to change the subject.

"Well her name is Kara Danvers. She is such a nice person. She is a reporter and don't worry Cisco already did a background check and she came up clean."

"She sounds wonderful. When do I get to meet her?"

"Well coincidentally we are throwing a house warming party tonight. Would you like to come?"

"I'd love to Barry."

Barry and Joe stood up to leave. When they were outside Barry decided he needed to ask Joe a question.

"Hey Joe?"

"Yes son?"

"Is it too soon to have feelings for someone else? I mean its barely been 3 months since she died. The last thing I would want to do is be disrespectful to Iris' memory. I loved her Joe. I really did and still do." Joe sighed and led Barry to a bench so they could sit down.

"I know you loved her, Barry. Watching you two fall in love was probably the most magical thing I had the joy to witness. But Barry you have to realize we have no control over our feelings. If you have feelings for someone new, I think you should go for them because you never know what could happen," Joe had tears in his eyes. "One thing I do know is that you wouldn't be disrespecting Iris' memory, you'd be keeping it alive. She'd want you to be happy."

"Thanks Joe." Barry gave Joe a hug and stood up.

"I've got to go set up a party. See you tonight."

"See you tonight, son."

<><><><><><><><>

Barry unlocked the door just in time to hear a big crash.

"Kara?!" Kara walked out of her room wearing leggings and a feminist shirt.

"Yeah?"

"What was that crash?" Barry chuckled at the fact that Kara didn't seem dazed.

"You heard that?" Kara was laughing.

"Walked in just in time to hear it."

"Well while you've been gone I've been trying to get stuff done for the party tonight."

"I can tell." Barry looked around the apartment and saw streamers hanging up and balloons floating around.

"Well I was trying to get a box off the shelf in my closet when the shelf collapsed and everything on it fell."

"Oh my God! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, It takes a lot to hurt me."

"Well do you need help fixing the shelf?"

"Nah. I'll just do it after the party. I need to go get the food anyways." Kara grabbed her keys and put some tennis shoes on. "Would you mind setting the rest of the stuff up?"

"Not at all."

Kara closed the door and Barry flashed around putting up the rest of the decorations and even fixed the shelf in Kara's closet. 15 minutes later Kara walked into the apartment balancing potstickers, pizza, hot dogs, and other small food items. She set them down on the counter turned to face Barry and her jaw dropped.

"Oh. Wow. Barry you did an amazing job with the decorations."

"Why thank you, Miss Danvers."

"You are very welcome, Mr. Allen" They were both giggling like children. "Well, thirty minutes until everyone gets here. I better start getting myself ready." Kara said.

She went into her room, shut the door, and just smiled. Kara took a quick shower and sat down to do her hair and makeup. Kara decided on loose curls and a natural makeup look. When that was done she walked over to her closet to pick out an outfit. When she opened her closet door she couldn't help but smile.

"He fixed the shelf." Kara said with a sort of awe in her voice.

She put a navy and white striped button up and a navy skirt on. She walked out of her room and found Cisco and Caitlin already there. Barry looked up and his jaw dropped. He thought she looked gorgeous. Cisco grabbed his arm and pulled him over to a corner. Cisco was majorly smirking.

"You better close your mouth before Kara realizes you like her."

"Pfffft. I don't like her." Barry nervously laughed.

"Oh really? Then how come whenever she walks into a room you look like you've seen the most beautiful woman ever?"

"Cause she is the most beautiful woman ever."

"Then why don't you tell her that?"

"Because it's complicated." 

Cisco sighed. "Is this because of Iris?"

"Not completely." Barry lowered his voice. "Cisco, Kara is a lesbian."

"WHAT?!" Caitlin and Kara gave them puzzled looks.

"Shhhh, Cisco. The whole reason she moved away from National City was to get away from her ex-girlfriend."

"Shut the front door. I would have never guessed. I see now why you said it was complicated."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kara walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. She smiled before opening the door. A big group of people were standing outside, Barry recognized most of them.

"Cisco, Caitlin, and Barry let me introduce you to my dorks. This is my sister Alex and her fiancé Maggie." Alex and Maggie said hello to Cisco and Caitlin and then just glared at Maggie. "My best friends, Winn and James. And my father figure, J.... Hank."

Hank gave Kara a hug and she smiled at him. As Kara was closing the door someone pushed on it to come in. Kara didn't recognize the person and was confused until Barry walked over and gave the man a hug. Barry then moved next to Kara and put his arm around her waist which made Kara blush.

"Kara, this is Joe West. My father figure and all around great man. Joe, this is Kara Danvers. My amazing roommate."

Kara put her hand out to shake Joe's hand. "Pleasure to meet you Mr. West."

"We do hugs around here little girl." Joe gave her a hug. "And call me Joe. Mr. West makes me sound so old."

Barry leaned over and whispered in Kara's ear. "He likes to deny the fact that he actually is old."

"Bartholomew Henry Allen I heard that."

Kara raised her eyebrows, "Bartholomew?"

"I have lots of stories I could tell you, Kara."

"Can't wait to hear them, Joe." 

Joe left to introduce himself to all of Kara's friends and family. Kara turned to Barry with a mischievous look.

"Bartholomew?" Kara's eyebrow was raised and Barry started laughing.

"Yes, my name is Bartholomew. Barry is just a nickname."

"Why not go by Bart then? It's closer to Bartholomew?"

"I don't know. I guess I just liked the sound of Barry better."

Kara looked over and saw Winn and Cisco with matching mischievous looks on their faces. Kara pointed at them and leaned towards Barry. "One of us should probably get over there and intervene before one of them gets the bright idea to do something either incredibly genius or incredibly stupid."

"I'll do it. You just mingle and enjoy yourself." Barry smiled and nudged her shoulder before walking off. Kara started walking towards Caitlin when she was quite literally yanked into her bedroom. She was met by Maggie and Alex with their arms crossed and matching smirks on their faces. 

"Am I in trouble?" Kara said her voice on the edge of nervousness. Alex smirked even more before answering.

"You like him."

"Like who? Barry?" Kara's crinkle appeared. Alex and Maggie shared a knowing look.

"Yes." They both answered.

"What? That's ridiculous. He's just a friend. Come on, it's Barry."

"Yes. It is Barry. But I can see it in your eyes. You like him, and I seem to recall you saying almost those exact words when you were into James..... and Lena." The three of them just stared at each other before Kara finally answered.

"Okay, fine! Maybe I do like Barry a little bit."

Alex and Maggie's smirks just grew. Kara turned so she could face Alex completely.

"You used Lena and James as examples and loo how those ended up!" Kara was gesturing wildly with her hands. "James and I barely went on a date and Lena..." Kara chocked on her words. "And Lena broke up with me when she found out I was Supergirl. She said she never wanted to see me again. She said that my lie outweighed any love she had for me. She broke my heart. So excuse me if I'm a little reluctant to admit I have feelings for someone. With my track record, can you blame me?"

Alex's face softened. "Oh, Kara. That is not always going to happen."

Kara sat down on the floor and she teared up.

"How do you know that Alex? You've already found your soulmate. I just want to find mine. Every relationship I've ever had has ended in heartbreak." Kara looked up at Alex and Maggie and their hearts hurt at the sight of Kara's tears.

"Listen Little Danvers, you can't find your soulmate if you stop looking. So if you like Barry, I say give it a shot." Maggie sent Kara a soft smile.

Kara stood up and wiped her eyes. "Thanks you two. I'll think about it."

Kara opened the door and walked into the living room. Everyone was sitting in the chairs and on the couch. It warmed Kara's heart seeing them all get along until she heard what they were talking about.

"Wait, so both of you have had a thing for Kara? Does she know?" Cisco asked laughing.

"Yes she does. James and I had a sort-of date and Winn told me how he felt about me a while ago." Kara answered walking over to the group.

"You and James dated?" Cisco asked. He and Barry looked confused.

"Yes. Why?"

"It's just.... you mentioned having a girlfriend." Barry answered. Kara ad her friends all shared a look before busting out laughing. "What's so funny?" Barry asked.

"She's bisexual you twit." Alex managed to get out between laughs.

"Oh." Barry and Cisco said at the same time. Barry started beaming. He was happy because now he might actually have a chance with Kara. 

Before that thought could be expanded on someone knocked on the door. Kara and Barry looked at each other.

"Are you expecting someone else?" Kara asked Barry.

"No. You?"

"No."

Kara walked over to the door. She looked through the peephole and turned as white as a ghost.

"Alex." Kara's voice shook.

"Kara? What is it?"

In response Kara just opened the door. The Superfriend's jaws all dropped. Alex and Maggie immediately pulled their guns.

"Ah hell nah." Was James' response.

"Speak of the damn devil." Alex growled.

Cisco, Barry, Caitlin, and Joe were all very confused.

"Okay who the hell is this?" Joe asked.

Kara turned to face them and looked like she was about to throw up.

"This is Lena. Lena Luthor. My ex-girlfriend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how did y'all like that chapter? Once again I'm so sorry it took so long to post, but I hope it was worth it. Please comment your thoughts and opinions. Love y'all <3 Follow me on all my social media
> 
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_  
> Tumblr - @agent-zor-el


	7. Trust Could Make the Brave Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long wait before I posted this chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Alex's gun was still aimed at Lena as she walked over and put herself between Kara and Lena. 

Cisco whispered to Barry, "Should we be worried that both Alex and Maggie were carrying and we didn't even notice?"

"Not the most important thing at the moment, Cisco. I think we should be more worried about the fact that Kara looks terrified and everyone else looks pissed." Barry whispered back.

"How did you find this place, Lena?" Alex growled.

"You underestimate my abilities, Alex. The better question would be, how could I not find this place?" Lena stepped into the kitchen brushing shoulders with Kara as she passed. Kara shivered. "Alex, honey, could you and Maggie lower your guns? I'm just here for a friendly conversation."

"Sorry, Lena, but I can't do that." Alex replied.

"Why? Is it because I'm a Luthor and you think I'm going to hurt you?" Lena poured herself a drink. Maggie stepped closer.

"No. It's because you are a raging bitch with a need to always get even." Maggie spat.

"And why would I need to get even?" Lena looked straight at Kara. "Oh, I know. It's because Kara lied to me for 9 months about..." 

Lena noticed Winn, James, Alex, Maggie, and J'onn go tense and Kara's look of absolute terror. She just smiled. The type of smile that would make your blood run cold. Lena looked at Joe, Barry, and Caitlin. She noticed their looks of confusion. She turned back to Kara.

"They don't know. Do they?"

"Lena. Please don't. Tell me what you want and I'll do it." Kara pleaded.

"Kara no." J'onn ordered.

"You will not negotiate with her." Alex said sternly.

"Why will she not negotiate with me, Alex?" Alex stepped right up to Lena face and pressed her gun to Lena's rib cage. Lena didn't even flinch.

"Because you are the definition of a crazy ex and Kara will do anything to make people happy."

"Alex. Stop." Kara said weakly. "What do you want?"

"Excellant. I'm glad you are able to see maybe I'm not all bad. I want you to come to a building downtown so I can talk to you away from your gun crazy sister and her fiancé."

"Kara no." Alex said sternly.

"Deal." Kara agreed.

"Star Labs is an abandoned building downtown. We can talk there." Kara went to grab her phone and purse when Alex stopped her.

"What are you doing?" Alex whispered.

"Just trust me." Kara smiled and whispered back. 

She and Lena walked out of the apartment. There was an eruption of chatter from everyone. Mainly confusion.

"Why would she do that?" James asked.

"Because she is a fricking genius." Cisco replied.

"Explain." Alex crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Star Labs is where Caitlin and I work. Since I am the resident tech genius there, I can access all the security footage from my phone." Cisco held up his phone proudly.

J'onn raised an eyebrow. "I thought Star Labs was abandoned?"

"Long Story. Not important at the moment."

"What are you waiting for hobbit? Pull up the footage." Alex ordered.

<><><><><><><><>

Lena and Kara arrived outside Star Labs. Kara reached to open the door.

"It's locked."

"I seem to remember you being Supergirl." Lena seethed. 

Kara gave Lena a look before breaking the lock on the door. They both entered the building, Kara took 5 steps before turning to face Lena.

"What do you want Lena?"

"I wanted to get you here so I could tell you how much I regretted breaking up."

Lena coughed very loudly and pointedly and in a very un-Lena like manner. Kara began to feel very worried that something was off but decided to just play it out.

"And why do you regret it? I certainly don't"

Kara crossed her arms and stiffened her pose. Lena walked behind Kara and whispered in her ear.

"That's cruel Kara. Considering you're the one who lied to me."

"I lied to you because I wasn't sure how you'd react. And now I know the answer is not good."

"Not good is very accurate Mrs. Danvers." 

Lena's voice had turned cold almost as if it wasn't hers... Kara was very much on edge.

"My sister was so upset about the fact that her girlfriend had lied to her that she came to see me. Now she didn't tell me what you had lied about, but I have made connections with some very powerful telopaths and was able to get a hold of the information. This will teach you not to mess with my sister."

Two burly men walked in and started to walk towards Kara. Kara tried to fight them, but something was off about them.... like they were enhanced somehow. They pushed Kara down onto her knees with her head pointed up towards Lena.

"Hello Miss Danvers. We've never met. I'm Lena's very protective older brother."

"Lex." Kara whispered. "ALEX, IT'S LEX!" Kara screamed.

Fake Lena pulled a knife out and and pressed it against Kara's throat. The knife was made of kryptonite and the blade had been encased in lead so Kara wouldn't have been able to sense it. The knife burned against Kara's throat and she was screaming and whimpering.

"This building isn't actually abandoned, is it?"

Kara managed to smile through the pain. "You made," Kara gulped. "A big mistake by letting me choose the building."

"You just made a big mistake Miss Danvers."

False Lena pulled the knife away from Kara's throat and plunged it into her shoulder.

<><><><><><><><>

Alex, Maggie, J'onn, James, Winn, Barry, and Cisco were all in the back of a van that Joe was driving with Caitlin in the passenger seat. Alex had Cisco's phone and was watching the security footage from Star Labs. 

"Alex what's going on?" J'onn asked from the other side of the van.

"It looks like they are just talking right now. Kara is a little on edge, but that is to be expected."

"ALEX, IT'S LEX!"

You could've heard a pin drop in that van.

"Please tell me she didn't just say what I think she just said." Winn said. 

Alex's eyes widened. "Shit! He's got a knife!" Maggie's jaw dropped and James looked visibly worried.

"A knife is nothing right? She took that huge alien down." Caitlin stated.

"This is different." J'onn growled.

"Joe you need to hurry the van up or Kara will die!"

Barry and Cisco shared a look.

"Joe pull over."

"What are you playing at Allen?"

"Just trust me Alex." Barry stood up and opened the back door to the van. He and Cisco jumped out.

"Okay. Anyone who wants to go save Kara get out of the van." Nearly everyone got out of the van. "Alex, Maggie, J'onn - Cisco is going to vibe you to where Kara is." Barry explained.

"Uh, what is a vibe?" Winn asked. 

"Long story. Not enough time. When you see the portal open up in front of you, step through and you'll be with Kara." Cisco pulled his goggles from where they had been in his pocket. He created a portal and Maggie, Alex, and J'onn jumped through.

"The rest of us are going to continue to drive there." Barry announced with worry in his heart.

<><><><><><><><>

Maggie, Alex, and J'onn landed on the floor of Star Labs and the first thing they noticed was Kara laying unconscious on the floor with a lot of blood around her.

"I see you three finally showed up."

The trio turned around to find Lena - not Lena - Lex posing as Lena.

"Kara was quite clever in choosing a building where you had surveillance."

"You little cockroach, how did you manage to control Lena?" Alex was growling.

"I have an ally in a telepathy and they were able to merge our consciousnesses so I could carry out my plan."

"Which was?" J'onn asked.

"Get back at her for hurting my little sister."

"No. There has to be more." Maggie argued.

"What? Can't a big brother be worried for his little sister?"

"Not when the brother is you." Alex retorted.

"Well it's been fun talking with you all. Have fun trying to wake Kara up." Lena-Lex said.

Lena's eyes rolled back in her head and her body crumpled to the floor. Just as Lena hit the floor, James, Winn, Caitlin, Cisco, Barry, and Joe ran into the building. They all stopped dead in their tracks as they saw Kara on the floor with all the blood around her. Everyone was just staring until Alex walked forward and kneeled next to Kara. She picked up Kara's wrist.

"Her pulse is weak but there."

There was an audible exhale from everyone in the room.

"Are there any medical supplies in this building?" Alex asked Caitlin and Cisco.

"We actually have a med bay upstairs." Caitlin responded. 

J'onn walked over and gingerly picked up Kara. James picked up Lena's body.

"Lead the way Miss Snow." J'onn said. Everyone except for Joe and Barry followed.

Barry's eyes hadn't left the spot where Kara had been laying. All he could see was the blood. So much blood. Joe could see the sadness in Barry's eyes.

"Barry we should go check on Kara."

"I don't think I can Joe."

"And why is that?"

"Because I love her. And if I walk into that med bay and she is dead, I don't know what I'd do. Everyone that I love always always dies. My mom. My dad." Barry looked up at Joe with tears in his eyes. "Iris."

Joe gave Barry a sad glance.

"Barry, I know a lot of people you love have died. But a lot of people you love are still alive. Me, Cisco, Caitlin, Wally, and most importantly, Kara. Son, she is still alive. God forbid something happens you will always regret not going to see her. So I think it's time to go visit the med bay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always leave some constructive comments if you'd like. Also come check out my social media
> 
> Instagram - @agent.zor.el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_  
> Tumblr - @agent-zor-el


	8. Chaos Would Ensue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team faces the fallout from the event of the last chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am very sorry it took so long to update this chapter! I started writing it a few months ago, but never got around to finishing it because of school. So I had some free time today and decided I might as well post it (even though it wasn't finished) just so y'all would stop yelling at me. (JK I love the yelling) Well I hope you all like this new chapter!

Barry and Joe walked into the med bay and found absolute chaos. Caitlin was trying to attach monitors to Kara and Alex wouldn't let her for some reason.

"Caitlin stop what you're doing!" Alex yelled.

"Alex, even if I wasn't a doctor, I'd be able to tell that Kara is not okay. I need to hook her up to the monitors so I can see what the hell is the matter. I understand that you are her sister, but please let me do my job and help her."

"I think I am perfectly qualified to take care of my sister considering I've been functioning as her doctor for the past three years. So I'd appreciate if you and your team would leave so I can do MY job. The one thing you can do to help Kara is find me the biggest solar lamp you have."

Caitlin looked at Alex skeptically, and Alex momentarily blanked.

"It...uh...helps me see better." She managed to stammer out.

Barry, Joe, Cisco, and Caitlin just stood there. Alex raised her eyebrow and 'shoo'ed them away with her hand.

As they left, Alex turned to look at Kara laying prone on the table.

"Alex, what are we going to do? Asking them for a sun lamp was strange enough, how are we actually going to do anything to help Kara without outing her as Supergirl?" Winn worried.

"I'm thinking." Alex answered, her face covered with anxiety.

"Here is your solar lamp." Cisco declared, waltzing right into the med bay.

"Cisco!" Alex yelped.

All of the super friends immediately recognized Alex's 'I have an idea face.'

"Cisco, my dear, dear friend, do you think you could maybe turn the video cameras in the med bay off? My sister really values her privacy and I don't think she would appreciate you being able to watch us working on her."

"Why? So Barry, Caitlin, and Joe don't figure out that the needles won't actually pierce her skin?"

No one was able to speak for a full minute.

"You know?" Alex demanded.

"Have for a while now. Kara even knows that I know."

"How?" J'onn joined, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Facial recognition can be a bitch. And don't worry Kara already threatened me, but yes I will turn off the video feed. It should be her choice to tell someone. She is too good to have that choice taken away from her." Cisco walked out of the med bay and the team got to work.

Alex hooked Kara up to a heart monitor. J'onn moved the solar lamps so they were above Kara. Alex had started to take Kara's vitals when the heart monitor went haywire.

<><><><><><><><>

"I don't understand why Alex made us leave. I know I haven't know Kara for as long as she has, but in the short time we have known each other we've gotten close. I care about her. I want to be able to know what's going on. I haven't felt this helpless since Iris." Barry was moping.

Joe put his arm around Barry as they made their way to the Speed lab.

"Think about it from Alex's perspective, her sister is barely holding on. I bet she is very worried and needed to be able to work without us looking over her shoulder. Son, I think everyone in this building will agree with me when I say that we will all do everything we can to make sure that what happened to Iris will never happen to anyone ever again. Especially not Kara. I can see how much you two have grown to care for each other."

"I appreciate that, Joe, I really do. But Alex could have at least let Caitlin stay. I mean she is a doctor."

"Yes, but it seems like Alex is one as well. Kara is in good hands Barry, don't worry."

They stopped in the middle of the hallway, no longer caring about going to the Speed Lab. Cisco eventually joined them and they stood there talking about meaningless things for what felt like forever. That's when Barry heard it. His eyes went wide.

"Shit! That's the heart monitor!" Barry ran to the med bay, trying very hard to get there quickly without using his powers. Caitlin, Joe, and Cisco eventually all caught up behind him. Everyone had stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of Kara Danvers floating ten feet above the ground.

<><><><><><><><>

The heart monitor went haywire seconds before Kara shot off the bed and hovered above the ground, far out of anyone's reach. Alex's eyes went wide, the heart monitor was load enough that you could probably hear it throughout the building. So she probably had ten seconds tops to get Kara back in the bed before everyone in the building came running. It might be a tight squeeze considering how confused Kara looked.

"Kara I need you to lay back on the bed."

"Why?" Kara looked around and seemingly became more confused by the second, "Where am I?" Kara's confusion was bordering on panic. 

"What is going on?" Alex looked up to see Joe, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco standing in the room with their jaws on the ground.

"Shit." Alex muttered.

"I'm going to say it once more. What the hell is going on?!" Barry demanded.

<><><><><><><><>

Team Supergirl had managed to get Kara back into the bed and ease some of her confusion. Winn was standing next to her and quietly explaining everything that had happened. Everyone else had formed a protective line in front of her. They were trying to deal with the mess that had been created. 

Joe was pointing to where Kara had been hovering to her bed and then back again. "How the crap did that happen?"

Alex leaned over to J'onn, "Can we trust them or do you need to wipe their minds?" J'onn straightened up before looking into their minds.

He started with Caitlin. He saw her talking to a man who sacrificed himself when the particle accelerator exploded and felt the loss and anguish she had felt when that man had died. He felt the joy and happiness when Barry woke from a coma. So much pain and loss in someone so sweet. J'onn decided Caitlin reminded him very much of a particular kryptonian. He determined that Caitlin was a trustworthy person.

He moved on to Joe. He saw all the drama unfold with his wife and daughter. J'onn paused and thought it was weird that he had never heard of or seen Joe's daughter. He continued and saw Barry moving in with the Wests, the years he spent working at the CCPD, Barry falling into a coma, waking up as the Flash, Wally coming into his life and becoming Kid Flash. As J'onn got closer to the end of Joe's memories he realized why he had never heard of the daughter. He watched her very painful death play out right in front of him. This man had experienced such lose, but was still so kind at heart. J'onn felt he could relate to Joe, J'onn's own children had died, while he also had his adoptive superhero family.

Barry was next. Just from looking at the other's memories, there were so many question marks surrounding him. J'onn saw his mother being murdered and his father going to jail for it. He saw Barry going to live with the Wests, Barry falling in love with Iris, Barry becoming the Flash, proposing to Iris, and Iris dying. J'onn saw so much sadness and then happiness when Kara came to live with him. Interesting.

J'onn deemed them all trustworthy. He didn't feel the need to look into Cisco's mind considering he had kept Kara's secret for weeks.

J'onn leaned back over to Alex. "We can trust them."

"That was quick." Alex whispered.

"For you it was. I detest doing that, but I'll do whatever it takes to keep you and Kara safe."

Alex started to explain before she heard a horse voice behind her.

"Alex, let me be the one to explain."

Kara had mostly healed thanks to the sun lamps, but she was still a little weak. She tried to stand up and stumbled a little before J'onn caught her.

"Thanks J'onn." Kara smiled and faced Joe, Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco.

"Well, to put it simply, I'm Supergirl."

**Author's Note:**

> So unless your name is Bekah you probably won't get a new chapter of this until next week. Sorry of there were any grammar mistakes.   
> I hope you liked this. Please leave constructive criticism or any thoughts you may have on the subject of Superflash
> 
> Instagram - @agent_zor_el  
> Twitter - @agentzorel_  
> Tumblr - @agent-zor-el
> 
> Thanks. Love you <3


End file.
